Darkest Days
by msrandomness
Summary: A fight between Rachel and Finn ends with one of them in cold blood, but it doesn't stop there.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Finn was coming over any minute. Everything had to be perfect.

Rachel Barry rushed to do some last minute organizing before she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She tossed her hair and patted the wrinkles out of her clothes, before she opened the door.

"Finn! Come in!" she said happily as she closed the door behind him

Finn stepped through the door, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, I just needed to help Quinn-"

The smile dropped off her face. "Quinn." She said quietly. "Quinn." She walked over and sat on the couch.

"I thought that you and Quinn weren't…_friends_ anymore", said Rachel with anger and annoyance seeping through her cheerful façade.

"We aren't! We aren't!" said Finn quickly "She uh- she needed some help with her- um Spanish homework."

"Why would she go to you? You're failing Spanish. I'm sure Mr. Schuster would have been happy to help her. "

"She- she needed some notes, and I was there…. So…" Finn said softly. "I swear, there is nothing going on between Quinn and me."

Rachel stood up and charged towards Finn until they were face to face.

"Finn, I swear to god, if you're cheating on me with that-"

"Rachel!" he said pulling her into his chest, "there's nothing going on."

"Fine then." She said as she wrestled herself out of his embrace. "Give me your phone."

"What? No!" Finn said as he stepped back. "Don't you trust me?

"Give me the phone." Rachel said through bared teeth.

"No!" Finn shouted, "I'm sick of you being so freaking overprotective and jealous all the time! You're seriously starting to piss me off!"

She slapped him across the face

He held his face in his hands, "You crazy bi-"he began before she pushed him into the door.

"What the hell Rachel! Why are you acting like this?" he said

"SHUT UP!" She screamed

Finn glared at her and then touched his head, which was bleeding.

"Now look what you've done! God!" he said as he went to the kitchen to get a paper towel.

"Come back here!" she screeched as she followed him.

"You know what?" Finn said once they were in the kitchen. "You're insane Rachel. You seriously need some help!"

"I don't care I don't care I don't care!" she screamed "Just tell me." She looked at him with crazed eyes. "Are you cheating on me with Quinn?"

Finn laughed sarcastically. "What's there to lose?" he said as he through his arms up in the air. "I _have_ been cheating on you with Quinn, and you know what? I love it! To be honest, I don't even know why I'm still_ with _you Rachel! I should have dumped your crazy ass a long time ago to be with her!"

"Take it back." Rachel said in a low voice. Finn just laughed. "Take it back you bastard!" she screamed as she took a knife out of the drawer.

Finn widened his eyes and took a couple steps back. "Whoa! Rachel calm down!"

"No! I won't calm down until you take back what you said about being with that whore!" she said shaking her head furiously.

"Rachel, you're not thinking straight, just but the knife down." Finn said cautiously as he took a few steps forward, and then tried to grab the knife from her hand.

"Say it's not true." She said as tears began to form in her eyes as Finn looked away. "Say it's not true!" she bawled.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Finn said. "It wasn't supposed to end this way." He said as he turned around and headed for the front door.

Rachel screamed, and lunged forward, stabbing him in the neck.

"It's not true! It's not true! It's not true!" she said as punctuated every word with a stab. His body dropped to the ground, and she stepped back.

"Finn?" she said softly. She bent over and rolled him on his back. He's eyes were open as if he were frozen. She gasped loudly and quickly crawled away from the body.

"Oh god." She said quietly before she burst into tears. What had she done?

Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of turning this into a little murder mystery story, but I'm not sure…. I didn't really think this out… oops:) Leave a comment telling me what you think! Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Rachel looked across the room at Finn's body. She had been sitting there for hours, shaken. What was she going to do with it? Her dads were coming home in son. What was she going to say?

"I have to get rid of the body!" she said as she jumped up and wiped her eyes.

She cringed as she picked up the body and dragged it to the garage door. She hauled Finn's body out the door and into the backseat of her car, and then slammed it shut and climbed into the driver's seat.

She tapped the wheel frantically as she started the ignition. "Where should I go? Where should I go?"

"Rachel we're home!" One of her dads yelled as the front door shut.

"Shit!" she said as she hit the gas. She looked over her shoulder at the body, and then at the road as she pulled out of the garage and into the street.

Rachel had been driving around for an hour as she spotted some woods.

"Perfect." She said as she pulled into the woods.

Her headlights illuminated the trees and branches, and she finally stopped at a flat piece of land.

She stepped out of the car and hauled Finns body out onto the ground. She then opened the trunk and pulled out a shovel.

"Time to get to work" she said as she stuck the shovel into the ground.

A few hours later she had dug a six foot deep hole in the ground. She reached out and grabbed Finns arms, then quickly dropped them, in shock of how cold they were. She quickly regained composure and dumped him in the hole.

"I have to get rid of the evidence, but how..." She then remembered the bottle of vodka and the lighter and a pack of cigarettes she had stashed in her car (she had been dealing with a lot of problems lately and needed some stress relief). She ran to get them and then returned to the hole.

"Goodbye Finn." She said as she doused his body in liquor, lit herself a cigarette, took a few drags, and then threw it into the hole.

As soon as the cigarette came in contact with Finn's body, he burst into flames. Rachel sat on her trunk and watched the sight.

"Beautiful." She said as she light herself yet another cigarette and smoked it.

Soon the show was over and she filled the hole, and patted down the burial spot until it looked untouched.

She walked back over to her car, but looked back one more time.

"See you in hell Finn." She said whispered as she climbed into the driver's seat, and started the car. "See you in hell."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Rachel walked in the choir room after school ended. Mr. Schuster had called an emergency meeting.

"Rachel, good you're here." He said as he gently guided her into a seat. "You might want to sit down."

"I'm glad you're all here." He said addressing the glee club. "It has come to my attention that Finn has gone missing."

The room broke out in gasps and whispers.

"How long has he been missing?" asked Quinn.

"His parents reported him missing on Sunday, after he didn't come back from school on Friday." Replied Mr. Schuster as he paced around nervously

"That explains why he hasn't been coming to practice." Puck whispered to Lauren.

Santana punched him in the arm.

"OW! What the hell Lopez?" He yelled as he rubbed his arm. "That fucking hurt!"

"Can you please focus on Finn for a second? He could be dead for all we know!"

_Well._ Rachel thought._ Time to throw these idiots off my tracks._

She burst into tears.

"I- I don't know why he would leave! "She sobbed. "He loves me! He wouldn't do this to me!"

Everyone just stared at her.

_No one's buying this. It's time to step it up._

She stood up and wiped the false tears off her face. "We weren't going to tell anyone, but..." she held her stomach in her hands. "We're pregnant."

"Holy shit." Mercedes said, as many of the other glee club members responded in similar ways.

"Rachel." Mr. Schuster said as he walked over to her, "Is this true?"

"Yes." She nodded sadly. "Yes it is Mr. Schuster. I told him Friday morning, and it- it must have been too much for him to handle." She said as she conjured up another round of tears.

"Rachel- Rachel, don't cry." Mr. Schuster said as he awkwardly pulled her into a hug.

"That doesn't sound like Finn." Said Quinn. "He didn't do anything like that when I told him I was pregnant."

_That stupid whore, she'll get what's coming to her._

"People aren't always what they seem." Said Rachel as she stepped away from Mr. Schuster. "You of all people should know that Quinn."

"What the hell does that mean Rachel?" She said angrily as she stood up out of her chair.

"Girls! Enough!" shouted Mr. Schuster. "Now if any of you know where Finn is _please_ tell me, or contact the authorities. You can all go."

Rachel was tired of Quinn. First she slept with her boyfriend behind her back, and then she had the nerve to question her in front of the whole glee club, about how well she knew her boyfriend. She would get what was coming to her. Just like Finn.

She had been following Quinn around for a few hours in her car. She had gone to church, gone to see a movie, and presumably she was going home. Rachel had everything ready. Suddenly Quinn stopped and got out of her car. Rachel parked behind some trees in a dark corner so she wouldn't be seen. She stuffed all her supplies in a bag, and headed for the house.

As soon as she got there she knocked on the door.

Quinn opened it. "Rachel…" she said unenthused.

"Hi Quinn, are your parents at home?" Rachel said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"No, they aren't but-"Quinn started before Rachel tried to push through the door, but Quinn stopped her.

"No offense, but why are you here? Quinn said.

"I just needed to talk to you about a couple of things. Can I come inside?"

"Sure...But make it quick" Quinn said uncertainly.

Rachel came in to her house. "Lovely, now how about we go to your room!" she said cheerfully as she bounced upstairs.

Once they were inside Quinn shut the door.

"Okay, I don't know why you are here, but just say what you need to say, and leave."

"Okay." Rachel said as she reached into her bag and put some gloves on. "I'll say what I need to say." She said sweetly as she walked around the room, picking things up and admiring them.

"Oh my fucking god!" Quinn groaned. "Cut the shit Rachel, and tell me why you are here."

Rachel's act was up. "Okay bitch I'll tell you why I'm here." She said. "I'm here because I know you were screwing my boyfriend."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You just now figured it out? God Rachel, you're stupider than I thought."

"You whore!" Rachel said as she tackled Quinn to the ground, knocking her bag and all its contents out along with her.

"What the fuck!" Quinn screamed in surprise as she saw all of the weapons Rachel had brought with her.

Rachel grabbed a rope that had fallen, and tied it around Quinn's neck tightly, and kept tugging until she lost consciousness. She grabbed Quinn and pushed her out on the balcony. She tied the other end of the rope on the railing of the balcony. She was almost done when Quinn slowly regained consciousness, and realized what was going on.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" She said in a panicked tone as she gasped for air. "I'm sorry! I never should have been with Finn! I won't tell anyone about this, just let me go!" she croaked. "Please!" She said as she clawed at the rope on her neck.

Rachel hauled her body over the railing, as Quinn flailed around, but was too weak to defend herself against Rachel.

Then their eyes met for a moment. Quinn couldn't speak anymore, but the fear in her eyes said everything. She was inches from her death, and she could only beg with her eyes for mercy, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Say hi to Finn for me." Rachel said as she pushed Quinn over the edge of the balcony. She heard a snap. She looked over, and saw Quinn's body swaying back and forth.

Rachel smiled happily. "No cleanup for me tonight!"

She dropped a note off, on Quinn's bed. It read:

_I can't deal with my life anymore; giving up my baby, losing Sam, and now Finn. I don't know what to do anymore. So this is what I have to do. Goodbye._

_Your Daughter,_

_Quinlan Fabray._

**Well, that was it! The end of the chapter, not the story... Well, you know what I mean! Hope you liked it, leave a review if you feel like it Oh, and tell me who I should kill off next, I'm not sure! Don't do drugs, make good choices, and stay in school!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

When Rachel came to school the next day, the walls were plastered with pictures of Quinn.

Tina walked up to her as soon as she walked through the doors and started chatting her up.

"Rachel, oh my god, did you hear about Quinn?" she asked nosily.

Rachel put on her innocent act immediately.

"No, what happened." She asked.

"They say she committed suicide. Hung herself last night apparently."

Rachel gasped in false shock.

"That's terrible! Why would she do that?" she asked, secretly smiling inside.

"No one knows, but there's a rumor going around that she left a note, you know before she killed herself, saying she couldn't handle life without Finn and shit like that."

"That is quite unfortunate." Rachel said quickly, "See you later Tina!" she said as she swiftly walked away. She couldn't stand that girl.

Suddenly the intercom came on. "Rachel Berry please report to Ms. Pillsbury's office. Rachel Berry please report to Ms. Pillsbury's office. Thank you."

Rachel wondered what they could possibly want her for as she hastily navigated her way through the crowds of people until she reached Emma Pillsbury's office.

She politely knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Pillsbury called from inside the room, hurriedly cleaning her desk as Rachel walked in.

"Rachel! I have been wanting to see you ever since I heard about your, um… _situation."_

Rachel sat down in one of the chairs. She then burst into another round of fake tears.

"It's so hard Ms. Pillsbury!" she sobbed. "I never wanted to do anything with Finn, but-"then she stopped.

"But what Rachel?" she asked in concern.

"He-"Rachel whispered. "He _forced_ me." She began to sob again.

"Are you saying that Finn raped you Rachel?" she said as quietly as she could.

Rachel nodded her head, still in tears.

Mrs. Pillsbury stared at her in shock.

"Oh my god, Rachel are you okay?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Rachel shouted at her, but then quickly returned to crying herself a river.

Emma reached for the phone. "I'm going to have to call your parents and Finn's parents as well."

Rachel looked up.

"What are they going to do? Finn's parents already have enough on their plate. My parents, well, let's just say me and the baby will be dead if they figure out what is going on. Put the phone down. It's not going to help anyone."

Mrs. Pillsbury obeyed without a word.

She coughed. "I think- I think you should go Rachel." This was just one problem that she just couldn't handle.

Rachel obliged and left. This was one less problem that she wouldn't need to take care of.

Later she was in her Spanish class.

Mr. Schuster began to speak.

"As you all know by now, your fellow classmate Quinn Fabray is dead, along with Finn Hudson."

Everyone gasped.

Rachel started to panic. How did they find his body? How could they have found his body? Did they know it was her who killed him?

She raised her hand and spoke up weakly.

"How do they know that Finn is dead?" she asked quietly.

"Well, the police are assuming that Quinn murdered him, and was overcome by guilt so she killed herself. There isn't any evidence, or a body, but that's the track that they're on."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh!" Mr. Schuster said as if he was just remembering something. "Quinn's parents are holding a memorial for her at their house tonight, so if anyone wants to come the address and all the information can be found in the office."

_Perfect._ Rachel thought._ Tonight, the police will find just what they are looking for._

**Ahhh… this is all becoming so intricate. Sorry it's so short; I guess I am doing quantity instead of quality. Oops! Leave a review, constructive criticism is encouraged. Thanks for reading, and see you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

Rachel parked in the exact same spot she parked the night she killed Quinn. She had everything ready, the knife she had used to kill Finn (wiped of all fingerprints of course) another set of knives to replace the ones in Quinn's house, in case the police came looking (for obvious reasons) and a flash drive (to plant in her computer as a "secret diary" that told the exact location of Finns body, and how she killed him.) It was all perfect. All she needed to do know what set it in action.

She got out of her car and walked up to Quinn's doorstep and knocked on her door.

Her parents opened it.

"Hello…" Quinn's father said, searching for a name.

"Rachel." She replied solemnly. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Please, come in." he said, opening the door so she could pass through.

"Thank you Mr. Fabray." She replied as she walked in.

The place was packed; it would be harder than she thought to complete her task. She went upstairs to see the number of people who were in Quinn's room. Surprisingly there was only one. Sam.

"Hey, Sam." She said softly as she stood at the doorway. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, and she placed herself next to him on the bed and rubbed his arm.

"It's hard, isn't it?" She said slowly.

"What is?" he croaked. He had clearly been crying.

"To lose someone, Sam. To lose someone that you love."

"I guess." He said quietly. "I never wanted to break up with her. I loved her, Rachel. And I thought that she felt that way about me too. I never stopped loving her, even when I knew she was cheating on me with Finn, but she never knew that. "He looked down sadly "She'll never know that."

This made Rachel upset. She didn't want to think about love. She didn't want to think about Finn, or Quinn, or anything. She just wanted to get revenge.

"Sam, sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat. It will make you feel better." She said as she patted him on the back.

"I guess so." He said. He got up and walked down the hallway.

Rachel started getting her things out before she realized that Sam had come back. She quickly hid everything under one of Quinn's pillows.

"Rachel, thank you. I hope everything works out for you."

Rachel smiled up at him.

"Don't worry. It will."

After he had left for good, Rachel quickly went to work. She didn't know the chances of someone else coming back, but she knew she had to be quick.

She put on her gloves, and started working her way through the murder weapons. She placed the knife in Quinn's jewelry box, which was easy enough. Then she put the extra knives in a box in Quinn's closet, where they could easily be found.

Then there was the computer. It had a password on it, so it would be harder to crack.

_Finn_ she typed.

_Password denied._

_Puck_

_Password denied._

_Cheerios_

_Password denied._

Then she remembered. It was the most important thing that mattered to Quinn in the world.

_Beth_

_Access granted._

The computer was now at her mercy. She quickly uploaded the phony diary entry and toyed with the settings to make it look like it was written the night she had killed Finn. She hastily saved it and shut down the computer. She picked up her bag walked downstairs and out the door. Her mission was complete. Well, almost.

**XD Murder fics are hard to write! I have to get every detail right, or I will screw the whole thing up! Hope you liked it, more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the show or any of the characters.

Rachel lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. What had she been doing? She murdered people. Good people. The worst part was they never did anything to her, and they definitely didn't deserve to die. Why did she get into this?

The next morning she was awaken by the smell of fresh pancakes. She sat up tiredly, and looked up at herself in the mirror that was parallel to her bed. She had slept in her clothes from the previous night, her hair was tousled and a mess, and her face looked like she had applied fresh makeup and then tried rubbed her face on the floor. She sighed and stepped out of bed and walked downstairs. Her fathers greeted her in the kitchen, and told her to take a seat at the table.

"I can't do this!" one of Rachel's fathers said, his voice full of hurt as he rushed out of the room.

Her remaining father began to speak.

"Rachel." He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "You know you can tell us anything."

Had they found out about the murder?

"I know…" Rachel said slowly as she made eye contact.

"I know what happened." He said.

She froze.

"About-" she coughed nervously "About what exactly?"

"I know you killed Finn."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

They had been staring at each other for a whole five minutes. Rachel couldn't speak.

"How did you know?" she whispered. "I was so careful."

"Before I left, I heard Finn leave a voicemail, saying he was going to be late. Naturally, I was curious why he was coming, so I told your father the situation, and told him to go on without me, but to say I went with you. I waited a while, and finally he came. I was hiding in the kitchen when I heard the whole conversation. When Finn came in, I panicked and hid in the food closet. Then, I saw you kill him."

Rachel went pale. She didn't know what to say.

He continued. "Then when your father came home, I pretended I came with him. I followed you in the car and into the woods. But once you started burning him, I had to leave."

"I'm sorry." Rachel choked out. "I never meant for any of this to happen! I didn't want to kill them! They made me!" she cried tearfully. "You have to believe me daddy! They made me!"

His face turned to shock. "Them?" he said quietly. "What do you mean, 'them'?"

Her face was covered in tears. "I killed Quinn too" she struggled to speak through the tears "She made me! She made me."

Her father pulled a tape recorder from under the table.

"I'm sorry Rachel. This is for the best." He ran through the kitchen and out the door, while Rachel followed wildly behind him.

"PLEASE!" she screamed tearfully while chasing him. "I DIDN'T WANT TO!"

Her father was already in the car and starting the engine.

"STOP!" she screeched and banged on the front of the car. "PLEASE!"

He backed out of the drive way and on to the road while she continued to bang on the car begging him to stop.

She let out one final yell before he hit the gas and was out of sight.

**This could be the end of Rachel as we know her. It probably is, but not in the way you think. (spoiler.)**

**See you next time!**


End file.
